


Young Thoughts

by ellerabe



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Cordelia teaches Misty about sex.





	

Ever since she was around the age of five, Misty knew there was something different about her. It started to show itself to her when she moved to a new town and met a new girl, Cordelia Goode.  
Her mother always asked about boys, and her father warned to stay away. This was no problem for her, she never felt an interested in boys at all.  
Around twelve or thirteen, when Misty went through puberty, these feeling, thoughts, and wants got stronger. She didn't really think about anyone, but her best friend Cordelia when it came to these things. Cordelia is a couple years older than her. Misty watched as Cordelia grew taller, curves filling out, breast growing, and her features sharpening. She was beautiful in all senses of the word.  
One night, Misty was going to Cordelia's for a sleepover. By this time, Misty’s fourteen, Cordelia sixteen. They sat in the older girl's room, watching movies, joking about things, and eating junk food. Cordelia's phone buzzed on the nightstand, she grabbed it and started to laugh. Misty could tell her friend was blushing by the girl's smile that grew when she typed back. Misty, curious as she was, wanted to know what was going on.  
"Dee, who ya texting?"  
"This guy Hank, he’s in my math class. I gave him my number last weekend when I went to Zoe's party."  
"Really?" Misty asked, almost in a shocking tone.  
"Mhm... This was after we got to second base."  
"Second base?"  
"You really need to go to sex Ed." Cordelia giggled as she relied to Hank once more.  
"I know, please tell me what that is."  
"Okay, I know you know what the stuff is, just not the order of it." Cordelia sat up, and pauses the movie. "First base, just normal kissing and making out. Second base feeling up, sometimes fully naked too, and fingering or hand jobs. Third base is when it gets fun, that's oral, blowjobs and going down. Then, fourth base or home run is full on sex."  
"Oh! Okay."  
"Mist, let's play a game."  
"Okay?"  
"Never have I ever. You know how to play that right?"  
"Yes." The unruly blonde answered.  
The both hold up ten fingers, "Wait! I have a better idea. How about we play it with tequila." Cordelia suggested.  
"Okay, but if I throw up again it's not my fault."  
"I know I'll be back."  
With that Cordelia got a bottle of tequila from her mother's liquor cabinet, and ran back to her room. She sat on the bed and opened the bottle.  
"Okay, never have I ever kissed someone."  
They each took a shot.  
"Never have I ever got to second base." Only Delia takes a drink.  
"You're young so you're innocent. Uh... Never have I ever masturbated."  
Again only Cordelia took a drink.  
"Really, you never tried it?" She asked the younger blonde sitting in front of her.  
"Not really. I'm not sure what to do." Misty admitted.  
"It's pretty easy, honestly. You just start rubbing you clit, then if you want, finger yourself till you cum."  
"That's it?"  
"Yup, alright your turn."  
"Never have I ever done a home run." Cordelia took a long swig then smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm, never have I ever wanted to fuck a girl." Cordelia took a sip, and noticed Misty's eyes were wide, her cheeks were a bright red and she looked to the TV. "Don't want to answer that one?"  
"No." Misty spoke softly  
Delia noticed the sudden change of mood in her friend, and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Hey, it’s okay."  
"Yeah, let's watch the rest of the movie."  
Later that night, Misty couldn't fall asleep. Too many things ran through her mind. She turned onto her back, and stared up at the blue painted ceiling. She moved her hand to underwear, knowing she shouldn't do this with Cordelia on the other side of the bed, but she wanted to know what it felt like.  
She looked over seeing Cordelia's back facing her, and snores filling the dead silence. Her hand slipped inside her underwear, her fingers moving over her own slit. She wasn't particularly wet, but she was wet enough to notice it.  
Misty explored her pussy, finding her clit, and rubbing her fingers over the sensitive bud. She moved her fingers lower slipping one finger inside her cunt. A small whimper escaped her lips, and she looked over to see Cordelia still asleep. She bit her bottom lips as started moving her finger in and out, then she felt her finger move over a certain spot that made her tingle more. She started moving her hips with her hand, not knowing where she was going with this, but it felt amazing. The faster Misty went the better it felt. A strange feeling in her stomach felt like it exploded when her back arched, and she let out a moan. She fell back to the bed, breathing harshly. She looked over to Cordelia and nearly screamed when she saw those perfect brown eyes looking at her.  
"Delia! Jesus Christ!"  
"You're cute when you have an orgasm." Cordelia says in a sleepy tone.  
"What?"  
"The face you make, it's cute." She repeats.  
Then it clicked in Misty's mind. "Oh, my God! Cordelia, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that with ya in the be-"  
Delia placed her finger over the younger girl's mouth. "It's okay. We talked about things. It's only natural that you got horny."  
"I-I..."  
"Mist, it's okay."  
Misty sat up, and finally pulled her hand from her underwear, seeing her fingers covered in her cum. Cordelia grabbed her friend's hand, and took her slender fingers inside her mouth. Sucking on them and twirling her tongue around the digits. She released Misty's fingers, "You taste good. A boy will like that one day."  
Misty felt herself blushing, "Dee... I don't like boys." That phrase ran through her mind on the daily, never before being able to say it, it felt like a relief.  
"Then, some lucky girl is going to love that."  



End file.
